


You Who Regrets Nothing

by melanie1982



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Desire, Fiction, Lust, M/M, contempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: This is a ficlet based on the scene in the Louvre with Armand and Louis, after the death of Claudia and Madeleine.This scene gets to me every time.Fiction. I own nothing.
Relationships: Louis de Pointe du Lac/Armand
Kudos: 6





	You Who Regrets Nothing

He thought of that night often, the night he took his leave of Armand.

The vampire had held him in thrall, swaying him to the idea of taking on a new companion. 

There had been a moment, even after all that Armand had done, all that he had cost him, that Louis had still been tempted. 

Armand had quashed that flicker of a spark with his callousness as Louis spoke of his pain, pressing him on the issue: "Don't you want to lose it?"

"So you can have that too? The heart that mourns her - her that you burnt to a cinder?"

"Louis, I swear it - "

The younger vampire had grabbed Armand's face, cradling it in his hands while the desire to crush his skull competed with the desire to kiss him.

"Ah, but I know you did. I know. You.. who regrets.. nothing. You.. who feels.. nothing."

Louis' lips had skimmed just a hair away from Armand's face at several points. The older vampire had felt something for the first time in centuries, a hunger which had nothing to do with blood. If he leaned in, or lifted himself up a fraction of an inch, they would make contact. 

It was as if Armand absorbed all of Louis' emotions in that moment: the fear, the loneliness, the passion, the contempt. All of it rolled into one, crushing Armand within, draining him.

"Louis.. I will die."

Louis had dismissed him so coldly, with the perfect balance of attraction and repulsion. It was this which kept Armand burning for decades, the memory of that tease, all that he had lost out on. 

Louis thought of it, too, wondering if he'd made the right decision. It was certainly what Armand deserved, but was it right? Should he have taken advantage of the elder vampire's need for him, enjoyed tormenting him for a season?

Then again, to entangle himself in an affair of that nature would go against his ultimate goal, as stated to Armand when Armand offered to teach Louis to live without feeling:

"If that's all I have left to learn, I can do that on my own."

It was a process. It would never end.

Neither would the memory of the almost-kiss.


End file.
